Drew1200 Wiki
Welcome to my wiki! I created this wiki to test different codes and ideas that I get! Feel free to ask me how you can use this, if you'd like! (although you'll probably just end up being Nothing!!!) Other Uses I've also started using this wiki to store files that I use across all wikis. I just import it from here to other locations, so that every time I want to update it, I only have to do it here, and not every place on earth. Pages Two sets of informative pages can be found here. About and Code. FSW Mainpage Possible future version of the mainpage. Welcome to the Farming Simulator Wiki Farming Simulator 15 Farming Simulator 14 Farming Simulator 2013 Farming Simulator is the most widely played realistic farming simulator game, having sold millions of copies worldwide. The simulator is similar in concept to the "Sim" or "Tycoon" titles, except that the game interface starts in a "first-person" perspective. There are currently seven versions of Farming Simulator released, with the brand new PC version, Farming Simulator 15 being the latest. Farming Simulator 14 is a mobile version of the game, available on Google Play store (Android), the Apple App Store (iOS), the Amazon Appstore (Kindle Fire), and Windows Phone, as well as handheld consoles including PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS. Farming Simulator 15 was released on October 30, 2014. The console versions for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One will follow in early 2015. Farming Simulator 15= Welcome to the new generation of Farming Simulator! With a brand new graphics and physics engine, Farming Simulator 15 offers an immense open world, filled with details and visual effects transporting the Farming Simulator franchise to a new era. Manage your own farm: from harvesting to animal husbandry, and from the sales of fresh products to woodcutting, the benefits of your exploitation will allow you to develop, and invest in new and more powerful vehicles or tools. Across hundreds of acres of land offered by the new Nordic environment, and a renovated North American environment, use and drive over 140 authentic vehicles and farming tools, from over 40 most famous manufacturers (including 20 new brands): New Holland, Ponsse, Case IH, Deutz-Fahr... This new equipment includes a selection of vehicles and tools entirely dedicated to a new activity in Farming Simulator: woodcutting! In multiplayer, invite up to 15 friends to help you develop your farm. Thanks to an active and passionate community, benefit from limitless new content: new vehicles, tools, and even environments! Features *''Over 100 vehicles and tools'' *''Over 40 licensed brands including New Holland, Case IH, Deutz-Fahr, Ponsse and many more'' *''Discover the freedom of woodcutting, with all new tools and equipment'' *''Play with your friends on the Internet in multiplayer mode'' |-| Farming Simulator 14= Start your agricultural career in Farming Simulator 14 on mobile and tablet! Take control of your farm and its fields to fulfil your harvesting dreams. As well as a refined look and feel, Farming Simulator 14 gives you double the number of farm machines to control, all authentically modelled on equipment from real agricultural manufacturers, including Case IH, Deutz-Fahr, Lamborghini, Kuhn, Amazone and Krone. Bring your farm everywhere with Farming Simulator 14 on Nintendo 3DS™ and PlayStation® Vita. After a global success of the Farming Simulator franchise on multiple platforms, this is now the turn of handled-console players to take the role of a virtual farmer in June this year! |-| Farming Simulator 2013= Welcome to the largest and most exciting farming simulator ever made! Farming Simulator 2013 is bigger and enriched with outstanding content and many new features, challenging you to take on the role of a modern day farmer. Animal husbandry, crops, sales… It's up to you to manage and grow your own farm in a huge, totally new world. As you progress in your career and complete different missions, you'll control more than a hundred farming vehicles and machines faithfully recreated from the biggest names in the industry: Case IH, Deutz-Fahr, Lamborghini, Same, Horsch and newcomer Grimme… This year, Farming Simulator is back with even more diverse crops (sugar beet and potatoes), new livestock (chicken and sheep) and new vehicles never seen before in a video game! Farming Simulator 2013 also comes with an online mode and online services. You'll be able to manage a farm with up to 10 other players online or via local network. You can also share mods, vehicles and equipment with players from all over the world, providing unlimited hours of gameplay. Thanks to its many new features, its new world and its huge fleet of exclusive vehicles and machines, Farming Simulator 2013 invites you aboard the largest farming simulation and the best installment in the Farming Simulator series! Features *Over 100 vehicles and tools *Over 20 licensed brands including Case IH, Deutz-Fahr, Lamborghini, SAME, Horsch, AMAZONE and many more *Career mode with economic system, animal husbandry & purchasable fields *3 animal types: Chickens, Sheep & Cows *Additional growth state: withered/gone bad *Placeable objects *Virtual dynamic terrain *Play with your friends on the Internet or LAN in multiplayer mode Topics *Getting Started *Controls *Maps *PDA *Vehicles **Tractors **Harvesters **Front Loaders **Transport Vehicles *Equipment *Animals *Crops *Crop Yields *Prices *Placeable Objects *Expansion Packs (DLC) *Mods *'Farming Simulator Wiki' **Manual of Style Category:Browse